sesamestreetsegmentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rubber Stamp
The Rubber Stamp Segment is a Number segment. These segments consisted of numbers interacting with stamped images. Animated by Lisa Crafts. Gallery Rubber Stamp 10.jpg|'10' Rubber Stamp 11.jpg|'11' Rubber Stamp 12.jpg|'12' Rubber Stamp 15.jpg|'15' Rubber Stamp 16.jpg|'16' Rubber Stamp 17.jpg|'17' Rubber Stamp 20.jpg|'20' Segments * 9 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 20 Notes * In the 9 segment, the 9 starts out small, bounces once while growing, and stays in midair. * In the 16 segment, the 16 forms a cloud shape and back to its number shape. * In the 17 segment, the 17 bounces as the number is called again. * In the 20 segment, unlike the other segments, the voices just say "TWENTY!" * The series is dubbed in: ** Swedish (Svenska Sesam) Gabe Sotillo's Version On September 2017, Gabe Sotillo (Guy Smiley) created his own version of the Rubber Stamps counting series, with the original music and vocal track. There are a lot of motions for each stamp. * In the beginning of each segment, there is no hand. Instead, the stamp for #1 is floating in midair. * For 1, the pot moves. * For 2, the girl is standing and has a ponytail. As the 2 rises, she points to it. * For 3, the bag says "Chips". * For 4, the dinosaur's legs move. * For 5, the man holding the cup is older and the cup is a teacup. The hand with the cup moves. * For 6, the fisherman is male instead of female and is in a boat. The hand moves. * For 7, instead of a hand with a pen, there is a fish. The 7 is blue instead of yellow and zooms in behind the fish. * For 8, there is no palette and the dog's eyes are shut. The hand touching the paintbrush points to the easel before the 8, in pink instead of blue, appears. * For 9, the player has buckteeth and glasses and ins younger. The player dribbles the 9, in pink instead of orange, one time and lands in his hand. * For 10, instead of the fat lady, there is a robot. The robot points to the number 10, in yellow instead of pink, appearing above it. The 10 doesn't disappear. * For 11, instead of Mr. Thing, there is an anthropomorphic teapot. The 11 comes out of the teapot's spout. ** When 11 is the number of the day, the number forms a cloud shape and back to its number shape, in a similarity to the original 16. * For 12, the cat's legs move and the 12 is hot pink instead of regular pink. ** When 12 is the number of the day, the number 12 comes close to the screen turning red while the cat jumps to the left and his legs stand vertically straight. * For 13, the man's knees move and the 13 is blue instead of hot pink. * For 14, the doctor points to the number. * For 15, the pumpkin man's mouth and arm move and the 15 is pink instead of yellow. ** When 15 is the number of the day, the pumpkin man flies out to left as the 15 comes close to the screen turning dark blue. * For 16, instead of a rocket ship, there is a UFO and the number 16 comes out below it. * For 17, the hand points and the 17 is yellow instead of blue. * For 18, the scientist is facing front and the hand moves. The 18 is orange instead of hot pink. * For 19, there is another robot, this time with a screen. The 19, in blue instead of orange, appears on the screen. * For 20, there is a big yellow 20, with all stamps from 1-19 appearing around it. Category:Numbers Category:Counting segments